


A Special Something

by badlifechoices



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, badly written russian accent, captain sulu, chekov - Freeform, pretty much pwp, some kind of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren’t many things that could make him, Pavel Andrejevich Chekov, kid genius, navigator and for a short time even chief engineering officer on board the USS Enterprise, shiver with want. Yet there was this one weakness of his that he usually kept locked away in the back of his mind, especially while being on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Something

**Author's Note:**

> just an old thing that I never uploaded here

_There weren’t many things that could make him, Pavel Andrejevich Chekov, kid genius, navigator and for a short time even chief engineering officer on board the USS Enterprise, shiver with want. He seemed young and inexperienced, his adorable appearance gave him an air of innocence but he wasn’t turned on as easily as one might think. In fact he had only a few, well hidden kinks and without knowing them it was almost impossible to get him into some sort of compromising position. Yet there was this one weakness of his that he usually kept locked away in the back of his mind, especially while being on duty._

_Not that he was a slut, not at all, but just as the captain he could tell quite a few stories about his adventures on shore leave. Okay, maybe he was some sort of a manslut, but there was this kind of thing he just couldn’t resist and he would most certainly not sleep with just anyone._

_He liked men with power, men who were able to dominate him completely, who were only satisfied once he was on his hands and knees, begging for whatever it was they had to give him. He had never thought someone on board this ship might actually learn about his little secret, or at least he had hoped so. Admiral Pike had no reason to tell anybody he had become involved with a 17 years old Ensign and he wouldn’t dare to make a move on Captain Kirk until he was sure the man was actually interested._

But he had never even imagined ending up on his best friend’s lap, in the captain’s chair on the otherwise almost empty bridge.   
“Hekahru…” he breathed, shaking hands gripping strands of raven hair only to have them forcefully removed. “It is Captain to you, Ensign Chekov. Do you understand?” The hot lips on his naked skin were highly distracting and Pavel hastily nodded, the authority lingering on the words alone driving him crazy. For a moment he tried to remember how they got here, only to utter another moan as he was reminded of how strict and, so to say, badass the older man had sounded, being put in command and told to threaten the criminal they were going after.

 _Even hearing it over the comm, sent shivers down his spine and it was his luck to not be on the bridge this very moment so nobody would actually witness the obvious tent in his trousers._  
With trembling fingers he turned off his communicator immediately, focusing on the damage on the warp core and only turning it on again as soon as the captain returned.  
Not that it really helped very much, the image of Hikaru Sulu, sitting in the command chair, ordering him around with that exact voice he had used earlier, haunted him in his dreams even weeks, months later. 

_It was still there after the whole trouble was over and they were working at the academy for a few months until the Enterprise was finally repaired. Pavel was by no means idle during the time, educating the cadets and other officers in advanced transporter theory, letting them know how to deal with an emergency like the one back on Vulcan and having his fair share of ‘fun’ in his free time. Especially, since he finally turned eighteen and nobody could use that as an excuse anymore. But all the officers he met there, even the professors were so easy to get and none of them was able to really give him what he needed, since all the people who actually knew how to lead people and make them do as they wanted, were assigned to the different starships._

_So he had to suffer, how he liked to put it, only to be once again hit by the desire as soon as he set foot on the bridge and had to ask Hikaru Sulu for permission to enter, Hikaru Sulu who was sitting in the captain’s seat, Hikaru Sulu who was once again put in command, at least until Commander Spock and Captain Kirk arrived. Hikaru Sulu who used this voice again…  
Having to restrain himself he shifted in his seat plagued by his imagination and forced to wait until the end of the a-shift neared to excuse himself and hurry away to take care of his aching cock. _

_For the first time after the Khan incident he had to work together with this best friend again and it had been hard enough with one person on the bridge who could make him melt with his voice alone, but it was hell with both of them._

Another pair of hands wandered over his back, slowly stroking over the shoulders and down his sides, before a surprised yelp escaped his lips as sharp teeth nipped at the delicate skin of his neck. “Did I allow you to voice yourself, Ensign?” The voice was dark and low, hot lips tracing his ear, making him whimper as slender fingers closed around his neck, not choking him but forceful enough to have him lean back against the broad chest behind him. “Niet… no, Keptin Kirk… I am sorry.” His breath became even more uneven than before, pulse erratic and he felt like he was about to come just from being manhandled like this. Yet his mind still hadn’t caught up with how it had come to This.

_He survived another week, grateful for the fact that he and Hikaru had both gotten their own quarters by now, a privilege he as a mere ensign had no right to expect, but since he was not been promoted for his performance yet, the captain had at least ordered this as soon as they got on board. Pavel tried his best not to show how much of a torture his shift was but since Hikaru was still his best friend, he was soon worried about the Russian, trying to find out what was wrong. And the more Chekov tried to get away, the more of a fuss was made by the others, especially Sulu and the captain._

_And it got worse. After the second week he was being sent to a very pissed Dr. McCoy who announced that he was perfectly fine except for the obvious lack of sleep and that there was no physical reason for his odd behaviour. But instead of letting him get away with it, the two seemed to further increase their efforts to get him to talk._

_And thus they ended up on the bridge, alone. The captain had told everybody else to go and get some rest, had even called off the night shift and so the only ones left had been him, Hikaru and a slowly panicking Pavel Chekov who did his best to hide how being alone on the bridge with THEM made him feel._

_“You have been avoiding company for a while now, Mister Chekov. As your Captain I have to make sure every member of my a-shift is in perfect shape, physically and mentally.” Pavel gulped, staring at the floor as he heard steps coming closer. “You can tell me, Pasha. I’m your friend, right? So what’s wrong?” He still didn’t reply, every passing second of silence weighting heavy on his shoulders as he felt sorry for making them worry. “Tell me!” And there it was again, this voice and he immediately felt his face heating up, clenching his fists until his knuckles were shining white under the skin. “I- I haff..” His gaze flickered to the captain’s seat and back, focusing on the two men, standing so awfully close and he licked his lips, uncertain what he should say. “I vant you.” He mumbled finally, carefully looking up into the obviously shocked faces and he could hear Kirk clear his throat while Sulu just continued to look at him as if he had just explained Einstein’s general theory of relativity in Klingon. “You mean, you like me… or the Captain?” But Pavel shook his head violently, lightly biting his bottom lip as he chose to be honest. Right now it didn’t matter if he lied anyway._

“Tell me what you want, Ensign.” Kirk whispered into his ear, hands cupping the Russian’s ass before slowly biting his way down his neck, leaving dark marks and bruises behind, some of them clearly over the line of his collar. “I vant you… to fuck me… I vant you to control me.” Strong hands cupped his face and he was pulled into a rough kiss, teeth and tongues connecting, fighting a heated battle though they already knew who would win. Moaning desperately he sucked Hikaru’s bottom lip into his mouth, trying to keep the sweet taste on his tongue but forced to break free for air as a hand found its way into his pants, grabbing his precum wet erection and pumping slowly, almost teasingly.

He didn’t have to look up to know the two men were exchanging looks over his head and he felt Hikaru nodding before he uttered another order. “On your knees, Ensign.” He didn’t have to say anything else to have the Russian practically jump off his lap and slide onto the floor, bent forward to open the fly of Hikaru’s pants, licking his lips eagerly. “Now show me that ass of yours.” The second voice ordered and he did his best to comply, feeling a spark run through his crotch as talented fingers didn’t hesitate to free him of his own trousers.

_“So you have a thing for the chair too?” Pavel’s eyes brightened immediately as he saw the grin on the pilot’s lips and he nodded eagerly as he heard Kirk chuckle lightly. At least they weren’t rejecting him completely. “What do you think, Sulu, how about we grant the kid his wish.” The Russian let his eyes fall shut as he felt a pair of lips scattering gentle kisses over the skin of his neck and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “If it is what Pasha wants…” And before he even knew how he had gotten from the totally awkward ‘Fuck-I-haff-ruined-everyzeng’ situation into the hot ‘Ze-Captain-AND-Hekahru-Can-Zis-even-get-better?’ one, he was already pulled onto Sulu’s lap who had seated himself in the captain’s chair._

Pavel savoured the sight of the rock hard erection in front of his face, expertly gripping the base and running his tongue over every single vein vefore sucking the head into his mouth. “Oh… Pasha.” He smirked a little at the reaction, sucking the cock deeper into his mouth and using all his skills, treating the member as if it was the most delicious candy he had ever tasted. It became hard to breathe properly, as he suddenly felt the hands on his back once again, spreading his ass cheeks apart, only to be joined by an incredibly hot and talented tongue. He moaned, tasting salty precum on his tongue and feeling the urge to suck him even harder but at the same time thrusting back against the wet muscle that dipped into his hole, lubing him with saliva and stroking his sensitive insides. It was enough to have him squirming, teeth ever so slightly scraping the tip of Hikaru’s erection, his hands dancing around the tightening balls, squeezing them in rhythm with his sucking, encouraged by the loud groaning he got as a reward.

“Nngh…” He almost choked though as besides the tongue two fingers at the same time entered his anus, stroking and stretching him, without any sort of warning. Pavel felt Hikaru’s hands in his hair, gripping his curls and pulling him forward onto his cock once again, leading him and roughtly fucking his throat but the Russian could keep up with it, stroking the underside with his tongue and scratching over the small path between the balls knowing how close the pilot was from the way his sacks tightened. “Is it… okay to…?” Sulu seemed unsure, asking him just in case he was going too far and being afraid of hurting the younger man, but Pavel eagerly nodded, licking the head one last time before the Japanese reached his orgasm, exploding in his mouth and sending thick streams of cum down his throat. Pulling back to not cough on the milky liquid he swallowed whatever he could take and ran his thumb over his bottom lip, caching the last few drops and licking them away teasingly, eyes locked onto the older man.

Only seconds later he was gasping again as a third finger joined the two in his ass, widening him further. “Pleese… Keptin. Vasmí! Just fuck me.” He didn’t have to beg any more, the fingers were pulled out and he heard the sound of pants being unfastened. “Stand up and lean forward.” He instantly followed, his knees weak but still steady and he gripped Hikaru’s shoulders in comfort as he bent over, presenting his back to the captain. “Hurry…” Pavel had never before heard his voice so high and thin but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to be filled, to have the thick cock inside of him, pounding into him until he could see the stars without having to look at the large screen.

Smashing their mouths together, Hikaru grinned against his lips, letting his hands travel down the pale chest and over the nipples, teasingly rubbing his thumbs over them before reaching lower and grabbing the dripping wet erection and lightly stroked it. Pavel was overwhelmed by the sensations taking over his body as those teasing fingers began playing their game with him at the same time as the big, rock hard erection was thrust inside him, mercilessly buried inside his quivering body in one smooth movement.

The ensign’s sounds filled the whole bridge; his moans and gasps slowly being replaced by little screams of pleasure whenever the captain managed to hit his prostate, his pace increasing with every thrust. Chekov wasn’t even able to keep kissing the other man, just gripping his shoulders, letting his head rest against the back of his hand as he buried his fingernails in Hikaru’s skin, probably leaving bruises behind but none of them cared. The more visible marks the more vivid would the memory be, not that Pavel would have any troubles remembering since his body was aching already, too high from the pleasure to let the exhaustion take over yet.

But he felt himself getting close, the different sensations being too much even for him and he had been just a little proud of his stamina, knowing that most young people didn’t last very long. “K-Keptin…” he cried out as he felt Jim’s cock hitting this one point once again, biting his teeth together and falling forward into Hikaru’s arms as he painted his own stomach and the other’s lap white with his semen. Almost passing out he felt strong hands grip his hips hard, pulling him back as the captain continued to pound into him until he found his release as well, marking the Ensign from the inside.

For a while they rested like this, Chekov once again on Sulu’s lap; Kirk grabbing the arm rests of his chair to support himself as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Zat… vas amazing.” Pavel looked up, tired but happy, his eyes shining and his whole face spoke of satisfaction. The words were followed by a low chuckle as Hikaru affectionately kissed his forehead. “Well if it was so amazing, Ensing, maybe we should do it again some time.” The Russian nodded lazily, looking up to see the captain having regained his usual grin. “Guess we have an appointment then… but do we have to do it on the bridge every time? It’ll be a pain in the ass to get the place cleaned up again.”

“Niet. Ze bed is just fine…”

  _There weren’t many things that could make him, Pavel Andrejevich Chekov, kid genius, navigator and for a short time even chief engineering officer on board the USS Enterprise, shiver with anticipation. But knowing that he would have both, Hikaru Sulu and James T. Kirk in his bed whenever he wanted to be held down, dominated, and fucked, was definitely something he was looking forward to._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing commissions at the moment! http://legolastheprettiestelf.tumblr.com/post/110014768302/fanfic-commissions


End file.
